1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of route identification, and more particularly, to an identification method and an identification system for an object's passing route direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present systems for identifying passing in and out situations of personnel and objects mainly include: a system designed by a tag array, a system designed by a pair of directional antennas, a system designed by double coils, and the like. These systems are mainly applied to a channel type large space environment.
However, all the foregoing systems for identifying passing in and out situations of personnel and objects have certain defects. For example, these systems have big limitations on the installation environments, cannot be effectively applied to such a smaller space environment as a most common door with a standard size, and have the defects of small application range, poor environmental adaptability, presence of blind identification zone, easily make incorrect identification and low practicability, or the like.